I Don't Know if I CAN Love You
by RavynRose
Summary: Sequel to the shortlived I Have ALWAYS Loved You.
1. Chapter 1

Mark and Roger had now been together for a whle of two months.

Their relationship was a secret, of course.

Now, as they sat on the couch in each other's arms, they had finally found bliss.

Roger, though, still mooned over Mimi. Mark couldn't deny she was a beauty. Nor could he argue with Roger about it, for he was still pining over Maureen.

But what they felt for the girls was in no measure to what they felt for each other.

Mark stirred in Roger's arms, sighing contently.

"Morning." Roger spoke, leaning in and kissing Mark's hair softly.

Mark wrapped his arm tighter around Roger's waist, moaning.

He looked up at Roger, smiling brightly.

"Hey, you." he spoke, his eyes shimmering.

Roger leaned in, kissing him gently on his lips.

"I have to pee." he stated after a moment's silence, glancing down at Mark, who's head lie on his chest.

Mark groaned.

"I really have to go." Roger continued on, chuckling.

Mark reluctantly pulled away from Roger, leaning back against the couch in exasperation.

Roger rolled his eyes, jogging off towards the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Mark stood, stretching his arms out in front of him, glancing towards the door as there was a knock upon it.

"Mark Dean Cohen!" Maureen's shrill voice wailed through.

Mark blanched, almost falling back to the couch.

Maybe he could pretend he wasn't home...just maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

Mark blanched. 

Maureen kicked open the door, walking in and pausing, her hands upon her hips a la "Peter Pan".

"Why the hell didn't you come to my soundcheck?" she shrieked.

Mark groaned as Maureen pouted her lower lip.

"You better have had a damned good reason." she hissed, curling her lip upward.

When Mark remained silent, Maureen growled low in her throat.

"Maureen." Roger's voice floated through the air in a shocked manner.

Maureen turned and found Roger standing at the bathroom door, eyes wide.

"Good morning, Roger." she said in a pleasant manner.

Turning back to Mark, Maureen reached out in an attempt to slap him, but found her arm frozen in the air.

She turned and found Roger standing behind her, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that." he said in a warning tone.

Mark stood, glaring at Roger.

"I can handle my own." he insisted, crossing his hands across his chest in a defiant manner.

Roger only smirked in reply, letting Maureen's wrist go.

"The samples won't delay." Maureen whispered, looking to Mark.

Mark sighed.

"Again? What'd Joanne do _this_ time?" he teased.

Maureen chuckled.

"Lesbians and music equipment just don't mix." she replied, a twinkle in her eyes.

As Roger opened his mouth to reply, Mark shot him a glance, shaking his head.

Roger instantly shut his mouth, blushing.

Maureen glanced between Mark and Roger, her eyes narrowed.

"Roger, Collins tells me you went to Life Support. I'm proud of you." she spoke softly, smiling brightly.

Roger shrugged, walking across to the couch and falling to it, looking up at Mark.

"Inspiration finally came to me." he retorted.

Mark blushed, looking away so Maureen wouldn't notice.

He reluctantly sat down next to Roger, their legs knocking into each other.

Maureen twirled her way to Mark's lap, throwing her legs across Roger's and leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"Maureen, what are you doing?" Roger asked, eyeing her legs.

"C'mon, Mark. At least pretend to have a reason as to why you didn't show up to my most recent soundcheck." she said, running a hand up and down Mark's arm, sending a chill down his spine.

When Mark didn't reply, Roger spoke for him.

"He was with me."

Mark's eyes shot towards Roger.

"What are you doing?" he mouthed, worry gleaming in his blue eyes.

"And just what was it you had going for him that was more important than me?" the Drama Queen questioned, winking.

"If you only knew..." Roger spoke under his breath, just loud enough for Mark to hear.

Mark cleared his throat.

"Chord issues on his guitar. He had issues. With the strings." he lied, shrugging at Roger who could be seen holding in a laugh.

"Guitar issues." Maureen repeated.

Mark nodded, as did Roger.

"Mark, you know nothing about guitars. You couldn't tell me the chords from your ass!" Maureen pointed out.

Mark blushed.

"I...er..." he stumbled.

Roger reached over, patting him on his knee, giving it a slight squeeze as Maureen caught the action.

Mark sighed.

"I think it's time someone knew." Roger pointed out.

Mark nodded in agreement.

"Knew what?" Maureen asked in a shrill voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark looked down at the position of Roger's hand, which was now resting on his inner thigh, and then up at Roger, who nodded in encouragement. 

"Knew what?" Maureen exclaimed, sliding off Mark's lap and sitting cross-legged next to him.

"Roger and I are together." Mark said quickly, his words slurring together.

Maureen frowned.

"Come again?" she inquired, biting at her lower lip.

Mark rolled his eyes, reaching down and taking Roger's hand in his.

"Roger and I. There's more to it than we allow to be screened." he repeated.

Maureen's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, pouncing off the couch, beginning to pace.

After a minute of doing this, she paused in front of Roger and Mark, who's eyes were wide from watching her actions.

"Collins so owes me fifty dollars." Maureen whispered.

Roger snorted.

"What the fuck, Mo?" he asked.

Maureen blushed.

"You bet on this? When?" Mark asked, squeezing Roger's hand.

"Oh, about...the time that April died." Maureen replied quietly.

"What!" Roger exclaimed angrily.


End file.
